At least some example embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a storage device and a programming method thereof.
Semiconductor memory devices may be divided into volatile memory devices such as a DRAM, an SRAM, etc. and nonvolatile memory devices such as an EEPROM, a FRAM, a PRAM, an MRAM, a flash memory, etc. The volatile memory devices may lose data stored therein at power-off, but the nonvolatile memory devices may retain data stored therein even at power-off. In particular, the flash memory may be advantageous to high programming speed, low power consumption, mass storage, etc. Thus, a flash memory based data storage device may be widely used. The flash memory based data storage devices may include a solid state drive for replacement of a general hard disk drive, memory cards such as an SD card and an MMC, etc.